


Reminds Me of Home

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things about Dean that remind you of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminds Me of Home

He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind as you settled back against his warm chest. The two of you leaned against the Impalas cool metal side as you waited for Sam to finish packing so the three of you could leave this run down shack of a house you had been squatting in behind. A crisp autumn breeze flowed through your hair, eyes falling shut to take in the moment.

Dean looked down at the woman in his arms, happy for a moment, watching her small smile of contentment. He leaned his head down, his mouth level with her right ear, “what are you thinking about?” He whispered in that whiskey filled gravel of a voice he always uses.

You turned your head to the right, tilting up to see him. “I was thinking of all the things that remind me of home. The smell of the leather seats, the burn of whiskey in my throat, that bitter hot tang and beautiful aroma of fresh coffee. The way the cotton of your plaid shirt feels on my skin. Just all the things that remind me of you, that reminds me of home.”

The door of the house creaked open, pulling your gaze away from Dean. Sam’s giant form filling its frame, a duffle packed full and over his right shoulder. You leaned away from Dean, pivoting to making your way towards the door to the backseat, to your seat. Dean opened the driver’s door, sliding into the seat as Sam reached for his own door.  
The Impalas engine rumbled to life with a turn of the key. “What took you so long Sammy? We could be half way home by now. You lose another shoe?”

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, “no, I didn’t lose a shoe, it was my laptop charger. This house had rats by the way, so we’re going to have to stop somewhere so I can get a replacement. They ate through the cord.”

A giggle from the backseat was all that was heard as the three hunters made their way out of the neighborhood they had saved the day before. Dean fussed with the radio before reassuring Sam they would stop for a charger as soon as he had gotten some miles behind them. You had settled in the backseat to listen to the boys bicker all the while letting your mind drift to the things that reminded you of Dean, reminded you of home.


End file.
